Trouble to get your first kiss
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Ok Shade and Fine have try kissing each other but people always interupt them so Shade Plan i beatiful way for Fine to remember they First kiss.


Shade and Fine were walking to school when Fine suddenly stops and Shade looks at her with a worried look.

"Shade I want you to know that I love you" Fine says with her head down.

"I love you too Fine and nothing can take that love away." Shade replies as he pulls Fine by her waist ready to kiss her.

When their faces were like centimeters apart Marc comes out of nowhere surprising the two love birds.

"GOOD MORNING" he screams looking at Fine and Shade in their sweat drop faces. "Oh it's Shade-kun! It's Nice to see you again." He says facing Shade. "So why did you come back?" he asks doing his innocent smile.

"I came back… (looks at Fine's beautiful Ruby eyes)…to see me my most important person.." Shade says while he blushes. "I came back to be with Fine forever."

Then Ania appears out of nowhere and screams. "Wha? Fine-chan and Shade-kun? Is it true?" She calms down and pinches Marct in his right ear. "I must hear it directly from you two. I don't trust this guy you know!" She says making the pinch harder and Bright begging her to let go.

"…uhmm…mmmm…ehh…yeah!" They both answer shyly with their faces in tomato red.

Fine suddenly starts walking out of the scene. But before she could run, she felt a warm hand grab hers. She turns around and looks at Shade with a shocked face. "F...Fine, ummm…Let's walk to school together." He says while pulling her into a hug. Fine replies an okay and returns the hug.

-On their way to school-

Fine stops walking again pulling Shade back. Shade looks at her again with a worried face. (A/N: Good thing he doesn't get annoyed..Oh well.) This time Fine looks at his violet eyes and says, "Shade-kun, after class..can we, you know..spend time together?" She blushes after giving her sudden statement to Shade.

"After class? Sorry, I-I have something to do later!" he replies with a happy face.

This time, it's Milky's turn to come out of nowhere holding a video camera. She screams an ear piercing scream KAWAII. "Fine-chan, Shade-kun, you two looks so good together." She says and screams another KAWAII. She calms down and says, "I'm so lucky I was able to capture this moment in video." Shade looks at Milky with a serious face breaking her squeals and says, "Milky, after class can we talk? It's important. You know what I'm talking about right?" Milky smiling her cute smile replies, "Of course I do. Just meet me at the King Park. I'll wait for you there, 'kay?" Milky just nods.

After what Fine heard she says Shade's name in a sad tone. '_My heart..It really hurts..I really missed him..But..did he miss me?' Fine _says in her thoughts leaving Shade with a sad face.

-At school, dismissal time-

Everyone had already left for home leaving Fine in deep thoughts of what happened earlier. '_I don't understand. Why does he want to talk to Milky instead of hanging out with me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I bad for him?' Fine_'s thoughts were disturbed when she a felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to see who it was only to find Shade smiling at her and hears him say, "Fine, I have to see Milky. But first I'll walk you home, okay?"

Upon hearings those words, Fine closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and tells Shade something. "Shade-kun, mmmm, you know, while you were away, I was really sad. I wanted to be with you. I missed you a lot. Now that you're here…" she looks at shade only surprised that he wasn't listening to her at all.

He was getting ready to leave but stopped what he was doing when Fine pulls the sleeve of his Cardigan. He looks at her with a what's-wrong-Fine face. Still holding the sleeve, Fine manages to tell Shade that thing while tears form in her eyes. "Shade-kun..(she sobs)..Can you stay with just for awhile? Just for awhile, please!" She finishes with tears rolling down her face.

Instead of replying, Shade cups Fine's left cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. Just as they were about to kiss, they were once again interrupted by Shade's phone. Shade, being pissed and all for the disturbance was told to answer his phone. "Hello! Who's this? Can you call later? I'm Busy!" Shade screams at the caller noticing Fine giggling. He calms down and apologizes for screaming at the caller. "Oh Milky, it's you. I'm Sorry…I thought you were someone else. Sorry for yelling at you like that. I'll meet you at the king park as soon as I take Fine home."

Fine once again was taken back.

-On the other line-

"Are you sure you're not mad? You and Fine-chan were about to kiss, right? Just save that for next time, okay? Believe me, there's a better time and place for your first kiss."

-Back to Shade's line-

"Whaaaaaa? What are you talking about? How'd you know were..what I mean is..umm…ahh, never mind!" He looks over were Fine was only to find her seat empty and a note on her desk.

_**Shade,**_

_**I'm going home. I know you are busy. See you tomorrow!**_

_**Love Sakura**_

"Fine…."

-Nighttime in Fine's Castle-

Fine couldn't sleep because she kept on thinking about Shade. Tears began rolling down her face as she was trying to close her eyes. Suddenly, her phone rings and answers it with a sob.

"Hello?"

"Fine, this is Milky. Something unusual is happening at the KIng park! I think Shade-kun is still there. If you don't hurry, Shade-kun might be…." The line was cut leaving Fine very worried.

"Hello? Milky? Are you still there? Oh my gosh, Shade!" Fine immediately gets out of bed and run to King Park.

-At the park-

"I don't see anything unusual here!" FINE says wondering. "It's too dark. I can't see a thing. All the lights are off. Even the street lights. I wonder why?" After saying this, Fine sees Milky with a flashlight. "Milky-chan!" She screams and heard Milky's reply.

"Fine-chan, come here!" Milky screams back while signaling Fine. When Fine was in front of Milky, Milky speaks to Fine. (A/N: gahh, sorry, I don't really know how to describe this!) "Fine-chan, I'm glad you came! Hmmm, let me see. Fine chan, you need to change your clothes for tonight." She tells Fine and leaves her with her special word, "Hoe?"

After 15 minutes, Fine was dressed in one of Milky's creations. (A/N: You know the obsession thing!) "Milky-chan, why do I have to dress up like this? And, the design of this different from the ones you've made for me!" Milky was dressed in a black tube-like ribbon dress. Her back completely exposed to the cold and black ribbons tied around her arms.

"KAWAII, Fine-chan, you look so perfect! Shade-kun will be so happy to see you like this! You look so pretty!" Milky screams. Hearing Shade's name, Fine wanted to tell Milky tha she was kind of jealous.

"Milky-chan, about Shade-kun ummmmm…..I..Huh? MILKY-chan? Where'd you go?" Fine was surprised that Milky was gone. '_Where could she be? Milky-chan!'Fine _thought.

"Shade was right Fine! You look Perfect! You're beautiful Fine!" Fine was out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turns around to see who was talking to her. "Shade.." She breathes deeply upon hearing those words he said.

Shade goes to Fine face to face and gives her a rose. "We didn't have the chance to be with each other like this because I left. Now that I'm here, I want us to spend time with each other. Can you please stay with for awhile" He said wholeheartedly.

"Yes, I will stay with you. Not just for awhile, but forever." After she said this, King Park suddenly lighted and showed the wonderful fountain, the Penguin, the playground, and a table for two. 'It's pretty..Shade-kun was busy 'cause he was preparing this for me with Milky-chan..I-I don't know what to say…' she thought and tears started coming out of her eyes.

Shade frowned when he saw Fine crying in front him. "Hey-hey, why are you crying? Don't you want my surprise" He asks her taking one step back. Fine hugged him before she replied, "Thank you, thank you so much. I love you Shade." Shade returns the hug and says, "I love you too, Fine." Then he cups Fine's left cheek again and leaned forward. 'Please don't let anyone bother us please!' Shade prayed in his thoughts.

Before they could kiss again, they heard somebody scream Fine's name.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE**"**

"I know that voice" fINE says and Ania appears.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE'S FOOD HERE?" Ania** scolds Fine.

"I didn't know! Shade-kun prepared everything and surprised me!" Shade answers like a child getting away from trouble.

Shade didn't care anymore whether somebody was there or not. So he suddenly pulls Shade into a tight hug, leaned forward and kissed her. Fine was now beyond shock. But of course, she returned the kiss.

They kissed in front of Ania who was also shocked and said, "Fine and the kid?! I shouldn't be watching this!" she flies away leaving the two teenagers and Milky behind the bush holding her cam. 'Fine-chan and Shade-kun's first kiss, very cute' Milky says in her thoughts.

-Back to Fine and Shade's kiss.-

They were now having a passionate kiss. Shade held Fine's head firmly but gently with his left hand and his right arm around her thin waste. Fine just wrapped her arms around his neck. Fine opened her mouth allowing Shade to slide his tongue in and explore her mouth. His grip tightened when their kiss became deeper making Fine grin. Oh gosh, even with the lack of the air, Fine and Shade never let go.

'So this is what a kiss is like…It's my first kiss…with the person I love the most…I'm glad I was able to share it with my one and only love..Shade Umusuke.'

FIN

**_ok this happen when Shade leave when he was 15 and came back 2 years later to wonder acadamy. Why Shade leaves Cause He needed To Find a medicine for his mom in another country_**


End file.
